A Moment of Madness
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Stick in a room, no weapons, can Rebecca and Jean survive without killing one another?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

 **A Moment of Madness**

The room was warm, uncomfortably so. Jean Havoc waved a book in front of his face in a vain attempt to mimic a breeze.

"You could make yourself useful."

Jean rolled his eyes, "I don't see the point in trying to open the damn door. I tried for a half hour already."

"But it's so hot!"

Jean had to agree, his shirt was sticking to his skin and he was always afraid to lift his arms in case he would knock them both out with the stench.

"Look, we radioed the Colonel and he said they would be back around again in hour, so we just need to sit tight."

"Fuck that!" Catalina started to bang on the door. "Can anyone hear us? We're locked in!"

Havoc sat on the floor with his back against the wall on the other side of the room. Catalina's back was to him and he noticed that she had disgarded her jacket and her white shirt was clinging to her back. Oh god, he could make out her bra. He licked his lips. Maybe if he made her turn around again, he could see if..

"Catalina!"

She turned around, 'What?"

He didn't remember doing it, but suddenly he was standing in front of her, taking her hands into his and pushed her against the wall.

'What are you.."

The end of her question was lost when Jean covered her mouth with his. Surprisingly, she did not resist and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and let go of her hands, so that he could touch her, his right hand went to her hair and his left hand to her waist. Her hands now free went to his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. There was a loud bang as Jean's radio dropped to the floor and the two pulled apart. Starring at one another, they both took another step backward. Catalina realising she was against the wall again moved forward a little.

"Uh." Jean scratched his neck, feeling his face redden a little.

Catalina was frowning, her hand over her mouth. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Yes!" Jean couldn't help himself and closed the distance between them before he took her face into his hands and kissed her again, harder this time and more insistent.

His heart began to race again. He could happily spend the time waiting to be rescued kissing those lips. Her lips were softer than he imagined, and she was making these delightful little sighs into his mouth. His hands were on the small of her back and he couldn't get enough of her. He felt her hands on his shirt. God, she was going to take him here and now, she was incredible. Instead there was a pop as she pulled away from him using her hands on his chest as leverage. Her lips were still apart, swollen from when he had pulled and bit on them with his teeth.

Her eyes narrowed suddenly, "What are you doing?"

How could he have forgotten who he was kissing?

He sighed. "Don't you mean what are we doing?"

Her lips pursed together and she took another step backward, "You were the one that kissed me, asshole."

"Why did you kiss me back then?"

"You surprised me, that's all!"

"Twice!"

Catalina threw her hands up, "You're impossible. Of course, I'd end up stuck in here with you!" She took a deep breath and crossed her arms across her chest. "You're an even bigger pervert than Mustang. At least, he knows how to pretend to be a gentleman."

Havoc made a scoffing noise.

"Hey. What?"

"Like you'd even know a what a gentleman is. You're not exactly a lady."

Her look was murderous, if looks could kill he would be dead and buried only to be brought back to be killed again.

"I hate you! Stay away from me and keep those lips to yourself."

"I'd be happy to."

The pair lapsed into silence again. Feeling pissed, hot and uncomfortable was not making this situation any better. Well he could remedy at least one of those. He started to unbutton his shirt, he had disregarded his jacket a long time ago.

"What..what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He avoided her disapproving gaze and continued taking off his sweaty shirt. Ah, that was better!

"Havoc, you won't tell anyone about today, will you?"

"No!" Like he would brag about kissing that harpy.

"Good then, and if I was kiss you now you still wouldn't tell anyone?"

Jean looked up at that, Catalina was heading towards him and he just shook his head. "Anyone ever tell you that you play dirty?"

Fin


End file.
